To Sleep? Or Not To Sleep?
by ChryedLover
Summary: Just a one shot, happy, angst free chapter. Christian and Syed are in bed.. Christian wants fun.. Syed wants sleep! Who'll win? ; Please review! ALways appreciated.. Thanks x


**A/N: Just a little happy Chryed fiction to get me back into the swing of things! (Might be a bit OOC as I've had 3 months writer's block.. Sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or EastEnders..BBC own them! Nor do I make profit from this!**

**Rating: 13? Well it should be okay for everyone.. Don't read if you don't like the thought of Christian and Syed in the same bed together at 2 o'clock in the morning ;)**

**It's told from Syed's POV and hope you like it! :) **

**Reviews/Feedback are greatly appreciated! I always love to read them! **

"_Christian, would you stop hogging the covers"? _

I feel them slip out of my hand as he pulls them towards him_. "I'm laying here freezing to death, literally on the brink of death yet __I'm__ hogging the covers? That's a bit rich isn't it?" _

I pulled the covers back again from his grip, emphasising my point.

"_No, YOU have the covers"_

"_No I don't. YOU have them Syed"_

I roll over to face him and can't help smiling in spite of myself. He really was gorgeous, even more so when he was clutching our red silk sheets to his chest.

"_If you actually stop staring at me long enough Christian, you'll notice that in fact there is more material on YOUR side of the bed which means that technically YOU are hogging the covers"_

"_Can I ask a stupid question"? _

"_It's never stopped you before"_

"_Haha. You're absolutely hilarious Syed"._ His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"_The stupid question"? _

Christian stuck his tongue out at me childishly. _"Why have we got pillows down the middle of the bed again? Do I really repulse you that much"?_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. His ego needed its own space on our bed. In fact it needed its own house.

"_Because" _ I said, emphasizing the word._"For the 1000__th__ time, some of us have work in the morning and I can't be waking up at 6am, if you keep waking me up all hours of the night"_

"_It's not my fault that you drive me crazy"_

"_And it's my fault that your libido is insatiable is it"?_

He raised an eyebrow at me, smirking.

"_On second thoughts, please don't bother answering that". _

Propping himself up on one elbow, I felt a shiver run through my body as he pulled the covers back and his eyes travelled down my body. Even after nearly 4 years, he still had this effect on me. I dragged my eyes away from him and they came to a rest on the clock hanging up behind him, reminding me of the time.

"_I'm going to sleep now and I would really appreciate it if I didn't wake up resembling a block of ice"._

With a heavy heart, I turned away from him. The idea for splitting the bed was stupid but a necessity for this week. I was working flat out from 7am to 8pm every day to make sure that the opening of the lettings agent went according to plan. I had a breakfast meeting at 7.30am and needed to be awake by 6am if I was going to travel all the way to the other side of London. It didn't help that I had a gorgeous boyfriend who was fortunate enough to have started a month annual holiday.

I felt the mattress behind me sink slightly as Christian snaked across the pillows, sliding his hands around my waist. My ear tickled with his breath as he whispered into my ear.

"_I have a way to warm us both up. We won't even need the covers". _

I groaned out loud as I turned to him. I ran my hands through his hair as my eyes focused through the dim light onto his face.

"_Christii-iian. I have to be awake in 5 hours"_

"_And"? _His hands travelled along my chest, our eyes stayed connected.

"_I need sleep and I can't go to sleep if you keep looking at me like that! "_

""_Looking at you like what.. Sy" _ I knew exactly what he wanted. And I knew what I wanted more. Sleep.

"_You know which looks I'm talking about"_

"_You mean this look.." _His eyes dragged down my body painfully slow, before returning to me, noticeably darkened.

I felt goose bumps run the length of my spine.

"_Yep, that's the one. I thought we agreed that I work this week and then next week when we go Barbados, I'm all yours"._

He pouted at me registering the truth in my words.

I smiled up at him, rolling my eyes, feeling them flutter shut again. A moment passed.

"_Stop sulking Christian, you'll get wrinkles" _

My eyes flew open in time to see his face immediately relax. I laughed at him. I knew just how much his appearance meant to him. He looked down at me narrowing his eyes. I could see the humour traced behind his emerald pooled eyes.

"_Goodnight Christian". _I closed my eyes again, half yawning. It took me several moments to realise that I could still feel his body weight on mine,

"_I'm still here you know" _It was like he could read my mind.

I opened one eye.

"_And why are you still here". _

"_Because you haven't given me my goodnight kiss"._

My second eyelid followed suit.

"_Technically its morning but .." _

I leant up and pecked his lips, before crashing against the pillow and closing my eyes again.

"_Have I ever told you how funny you are"?_

I bit my reply back otherwise at this rate, I'd be lucky to be asleep before 6am! His body shifted off mine and he dropped into his position on the bed. Silence passed and I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness.

"_If that's the kind of kisses I'm getting now then might as well dye my hair grey, start wearing slippers and get a pot belly like Charlie Slater…. Oh wait- that's pushing the boat out a bit." _

I laughed in spite of myself. Christian really was something else. In one swift movement, I rolled over, pinning him down. His eyes fly open in surprise as I bought my lips crashing down to his. Probing his mouth open I felt my body awaken as his tongue danced against mine. His lips were as soft as the first time I kissed him. He growls into my mouth, his eyes darkening once again. I smile against his lips, conscious of his hands travelling along my lower back. Eventually neither of us break eye contact, and we both come up for air. He's panting. Hard. So am I. I bring my forehead against his. Eventually he chuckles quietly allowing his warm breath to wash over me.

"_Is that better"?_

"_Nuh huh"_ He nods, still trying to catch his breath.

It's my turn to laugh quietly.

"_I love you Christian and because you love me you're going to let me get some sleep now. I promise to make it up to you next week". _

He grins up at me, relishing in my words.

"_I'll let you get your way.. tonight" _I notice the cheeky glint in his eyes and pretend not to notice.

I roll off him and allow him to catch me in his arms. He reaches for the pillows and chucks them across the room.

"_And we certainly don't need these. Not exactly one of your best ideas Syed"._

I Entwine my legs against his I drape an arm around his waist and snuggle against his chest, kissing him lightly. His arms are wrapped around my body, holding me close to him.

"_I love you Sy" _

I smile as my heart captures his words.

My tired eyes flutter shut and eventually I fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
